UNSA-SDF War
Admiral Coupe Captain John Alder Captain Maureen Ferran Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II Master Chief {John-117) James Locke Captain Thomas Lasky Sarah Palmer Admiral Lord Terrence Hood Marcus Stacker Mega Man X Mk. 3 Zero Mk. 4 Commander of the New Maverick Hunters Lieutenant Commander Nora Salter Staff Sergeant Usef Omar Sergeant Sean Brooks |commanders2 = Admiral Salen Kotch Commander Akeel Min Riah Vice Admiral Caleb Thies Vice Admiral Vlad Derhachov |forces1 = UNSA Forces * Solar Associated Treaty Organization ** Special Combat Air Recon *** SCAR Team 1 *** SCAR Team 2 *** SCAR Team 3 **SATO Army **SATO Coast Guard **SATO Navy ***Admiral Fredrick Raines† ***Admiral Coupe ***Captain John Alder† ***Captain Maureen Ferran† ***Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II (W.I.A.) ***Lieutenant Commander Nora Salter ***Lieutenant Commander Audrey MaCallum† ***Lieutenant Laura Gibson† ***Lieutenant Victor Diallo† ***Lieutenant Junior Grade Ebele Yetide† ***Lieutenant Junior Grade Lee Boggs† ***Warrant Officer Maynard Griffin† ***Chief Petty Officer Bryant Ling† ***Chief Petty Officer Evelynn Sotomura ***Chief Petty Officer Tori Holder† ***Petty Officer First Class Erwin Kloos† ***Petty Officer First Class E3N† ***Carl Hamilton† ***Michael Fillion† **SATO Marine Corps ***Major Auguste ***Staff Sergeant Usef Omar† ***Sergeant Sean Brooks ***Petty Officer Third Class Goodwin† ***Private First Class Todd Kashima† ***Private Nunez† ***Seaman Baker† New Maverick Hunters *Mega Man X Mk. 3 *Zero Mk. 3 *Commander of the New Maverick Hunters *Navigator Alia S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization *Sonic the Hedgehog Sr *Shadow the Hedgehog *Terra *Aqua *Director S.H.I.E.L.D. |forces2 = SetDef Forces (Mavericks) *SDF 8th Fleet **Admiral Salen Kotch† **Vice Admiral Caleb Thies† **Vice Admiral Vlad Derhachov† **Captain 1st Rank Khosi Siyada† **Captain 1st Rank Oren Emin† **Commander Akeel Min Riah† **Captain 3rd Rank Bradley Fillion† **Captain Lieutenant Radoslav Barkov† **Senior Lieutenant Attila Zalanyi† **Lieutenant Sang Yup Kim† **Junior Lieutenant Andrew Hawryluk† **Junior Lieutenant Cesar Magana† *SDF Air Combat Command **Lieutenant Colonel Damien Nichols† **Wing Commander Ivan Perez† **Colonel Young Kim† **Major Nicholas Rado† **Captain Hari Khalsa† **Captain Rion Jones† **Captain Taras Emin† **Captain Yenal Kal† **Senior Lieutenant Khoa Le† **Senior Lieutenant Omar Gatica† **Senior Lieutenant Suresh Malakar† **Senior Lieutenant Taylor Kurosaki† **Lieutenant Karl Drown† **Lieutenant Matthew Tovar† **Lieutenant Rulon Raymond† **Lieutenant Sergio Gil† **Lieutenant Serozh Sarkisyan† **Lieutenant Tom Szakolczay† **Junior Lieutenant David Schorn† **Junior Lieutenant Moudy Hamo† |casual1 = Hundreds of soldiers hundreds of civilians All SATO warships destroyed or heavily damaged Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II W.I.A. |casual2 = Hundreds of soldiers MARS shipyard 1 Supercarrier 2 Carriers 37 Destroyers 13 A-Jaks }}The UNSA-SDF War was a war between the United Nations Space Alliance, S.H.I.E.L.D., the Maverick Hunters and the Settlement Defense Front (in which they were labelled as "Mavericks"). took place from May 7th, 2164 to April 12th, 2178 and is named as such due to the SDF's secession from the UNSA until the Maverick Hunters stops the secession of the SDF and accused them as "Mavericks". The war intially started out as a mere conflict between the Earth government, Maverick Hunters and SDF/Maverick forces. The UNSA-SDF War was ultimately came to an end which resulting in the SDF disbanded for breaking the Charon Accords peace treaty 30 years ago. After the war, the UNSA and Maverick Hunters work togerther and rebuild the world in which the SDF has did to them. Prelude After the death of Diadect and the extinction of Forerunners following the end of the Secession Wars, both the SDF and UNSA signed the Charon Accords which ended the war and secured peace. However, the SDF took this opportunity to build up and reform its military and space fleets, intending to finally destroy Earth and its legacy at a later date. The SDF also annexed and occupied many Earth off-world colonies, in direct violation of the Charon Accords. Despite these, SATO and UNSA refused to engage the SDF and enforce the Accords while the new Maverick Hunters reformed and later accused SDF for occupying Earth off-world colonies and labeled them as Mavericks, as they were reluctant to engage yet in another war, one they might not win until 2178. The SDF used this to their advantage, attacking supply convoys intended for Earth and backed pirates to attack and raid outposts. They also began to dispute territorial claims, raising tensions and fear that war may spark again. 18 hours before the Geneva Attack, the SDF openly attacked and raided a UNSA Research Facility on Europa. SCAR Team Seven was sent to investigate, destroy the facility and the prototype F-SPAR weapon to prevent it from falling to SDF hands. The SCARs were successful, however, they were captured and executed as the SDF planted their flag on Europa, informally annexing it until the new Maverick Hunters X Mk. 3 and Zero Mk. 4 arrived and stopped SDF from doing so and liberated Europe before accusing SDF for being Mavericks. Despite the mission result, STRATCOM refused to set the UNSA fleet on a war footing and just made way for the Fleet Day Parade. 6 hours before the attack, Admiral Kotch rallied and gave a speech to his troops, telling them that they were accused as Mavericks by the Hunters and they will finally eradicate the Earth's influence. This was considered as a declaration of war, but STRATCOM only managed to intercept this rally transmission after the Geneva Attack. Course of the War Invasion of Geneva As Maverick Hunters, SATO and UNSA were celebrating Fleet Day, an SDF/Mavericks sleeper agent took control of the AATIS guns and reprogrammed them to fire on the parade, quickly destroying many unprepared UNSA warships. This also allowed the SDF fleet to jump in and deploy troops, which began to indiscriminately mass murder civilians and military personnel alike while bombarding the already wrecked city. The UNSA, however, managed to quickly regroup its forces and launch a counterattack, with the Eclipse and a ground force of SCAR and Marine forces retaking control of the AATIS guns and captured the sleeper agent, forcing the SDF to retreat into low orbit. The remaining 8 UNSA ships chased and destroyed the fleeing SDF invasion fleet. In a last-ditch attempt to destroy the UNSA Navy, the Olympus Mons jumps out of Slipstream Space, and attacks the already depleted UNSA fleet, obliterating 6 destroyers with its F-SPAR. However, the Maverick Hunters ships and UNSC Infinity arrived from Planet Valentia and orders the SDF to stop the uprising, which they refused. The Hunters and UNSC had no choice but to initiated a tactical collision maneuver, damaging both ships to the point where the Olympus Mons is forced to retreat. The UNSA is left with just 2 capital ships in operational condition, the destroyer Tigris and the supercarrier Retribution. Operation Port Armor During the invasion, SetDef/Mavericks launched an attack on the Moon Gateway Port with resources critical to rebuilding their fleet. Operation Port Armor was launched to take back the port. Troops launched from Retribution along with Maverick Hunters, and Blue Team (led by Master Chief John-117) and arrived at the gateway and fought through the entire gateway until they managed to retake the port. After the base was secure SCAR Team and Blue Team attack the SDS Ares Vallis and boarded the ship and shut down both primary and secondary weapons while downloading enemy ship positions and killing Captain Bradley Fillion. Soon after they left Ares Vallis and Tigris destroyed it. Ship Assault Operations Operation Taken Dagger The SDS Galaxius had taken possession of a weapon poached off of Europa with kidnapped engineers on board to replicate it. Jackals engaged the ship while SCAR Team 1 and Marines breached the ship. Rescuing the engineers became primary when Captain Radoslav Barkov said that he would kill them if they didn't surrender. SCAR Team 1 soon rescued the engineers in the hanger bay along with killing Barkov and soon moved further into the ship and entered an armory in the missiles bay and got the weapon known as the P-LAW. Then they left the ship and returned to the Retribution. Operation Phoenix The SDS Cerberus was carrying a prototype Skelter and SCAR Team 1, Fireteam Osiris and Marines mounted an infill to capture the prototype. They arrived at the ship and shut down the engines making it out of commission. Retribution soon came out of light travel and engaged the ship while SCAR Team 1 and Marines fought their way to the prototype. Then Spartan Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II entered a hanger and killed everyone inside the hanger where the prototype is in including Junior Lieutenant Cesar Magana. After that, he took the prototype and entered the dogfight happening. Several skelter pilots were then killed including Captain Taras Emin, Major Nicholas Rado, and Colonel Young Kim. Then Sonic Sr II brought the prototype onto the Retribution along with the rest of the Jackals. Operation D-Con The SDS Hellas was carrying Chemical Weapons and stopped for repairs. SCAR Team 1, ODSTs, Blue Team and Marines carried out a search and destroy operation to take out the weapons and the ship. During the attempt to reach the ship the Jackals engaged and killed six pilots including Lieutenant Rulon Raymond and Lieutenant Serozh Sarkisyan. They entered a hole in the ship and fought through the ship until they reached the missiles bay and entered an armoury and Sonic Sr II stole a sample of the weapons and blew the rest of them up. They then left the ship before it exploded killing everyone in it including Vice Admiral Vlad Derhachov. The Jackals then returned to the Retribution. Operation Deep Execute STRATCOM had Intel that SDF Maverick commanders Vice Admiral Caleb Thies, Captain Oren Emin, and Captain Khosi Siyada were holding a leadership conference on the SDF Icarus. SCAR Team 1 and Fireteam Osiris would take the HIV's full stealth. They waited for a while until the ship along with 3 others jumped out of light travel. Sonic Sr II, James Locke and his partner Nora Salter entered the ship through the drydock hatchway and moved through the ship. Sonic Sr II then continued through the ship while Salter took control of comms. Sonic Sr II entered a barracks and put on a uniform that belonged to the SDF. Sonic Sr II then continued through the ship and killed Tech Officer Negrete and stole his id to use it to enter the room where the meeting was being held. Sonic Sr II then entered the meeting room and deactivated the systems in the room, killing all 3 officers. Sonic Sr II then followed Junior Lieutenant Andrew Hawryluk while trying to flee and killed him along with several other soldiers firing at Salter. Sonic Sr II and Salter fought their way through the ship and fought outside as Retribution appeared out of light travel and engaged the ship. Sonic Sr II and Salter then joined the dogfight where several skelter pilots were killed including Lieutenant Matthew Tovar and Senior Lieutenant Omar Gatica. The Jackals then returned to the Retribution. Outcome The UNSA and the Maverick Hunters achieved its strategic objective in the war which was to delay or hold off the SDF/Mavericks from assaulting Earth and buy time to rebuild its fleet. However, it came at the cost of losing their entire original fleet, including Tigris and Retribution, the destruction of Earth's Iron Shield and the death of Admiral Raines (in which they were avenged by Zero Mk. 4), although the fate of the STRATCOM staff is currently unknown. The UNSA did recover many resources and facilities from the SDF/Mavericks, enabling them to rebuild their fleet with the help of the Maverick Hunters faster than SDF. The SDF suffered heavy losses, with much of their entire military organization in shambles and their economy in ruins. Several SDF High Council members, which lead the entire SDF in both state and military affairs, were assassinated in UNSA's Operation Deep Execute. Admiral Kotch is killed by the hands of Zero Mk. 4 and avenged Raines' death while their foremost admiral as well as many Ace captains and pilots were also killed throughout the war. The majority of the SDF fleet was also decimated, due to a Trojan Horse-style attack by the captured Olympus Mons on the SDF's Orbital Shipyard on Mars, and the others destroyed by tag-team tactical ops from the crews of Tigris and Retribution while Sonic Sr II was wounded by the debris until he was saved by X Mk. 3 and Zero Mk. 4 and extracting him to UNSC Infinity via the Pelican in time. The SDF also lost its primary means of ship production, with the destruction of their Orbital Shipyard and the UNSA and Maverick Hunters taking control of most resource gathering facilities in the Solar System. With neither efficient ship production nor resource production in their hands, the SDF's ability to project interplanetary power was severely depleted and disbanded as Mavericks. The war ultimately ends in a strategic victory for the UNSA, with the Earth safe from an SDF invasion, the SDF military and naval forces crippled and disbanded as Mavericks and with most resource-producing facilities in the Solar System under its command enabling it to quickly rebuild its effectively fleet, unlike the SDF in the immediate future. Despite this, the SDF achieved a tactical victory over the UNSA by decimating its fleet and defensive capabilities. The true end of the war is currently not known for sure, however, the final cutscene in The Rise and Fall of SDF, Sonic Sr II return home to reunite with the former JSOC members Terra, Aqua and his grandfather Sonic Sr along his friends Tails Jr, Knuckles Jr, Sarah Lilac, Carol Tea, Silver Jr and Blaze Jr following his retirement from the United Nations Space Alliance. He tells everyone to rebuild the world what SDF has did to them. Gallery Call-of-Duty®-Infinite-Warfare-7.png Battle of New Mombasa Painting.jpg halo_3__battle_of_reach_by_2900d4u_d2d0zfq-pre.jpg 524b311c91bf3864693040cf81403800.jpg h5-guardians-campaign-battle-of-sunaion-osiris-omega-15e03bcf7a324f13b56390e074d1459d.jpg 8k8ufg2wc8j01.jpg Category:2160s conflicts Category:2170s conflicts Category:22nd-century conflicts Category:UNSA-SDF War Category:Wars involving the United Nations Category:Wars involving SATO